Page53
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- More interesting items/ideas for BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 1 --- --- --- --- --- --- Camera - an in-game object device for talking pictures in-game (non-genetic research type) : * To send as media in player-player messages (attachments) * Usable pictures for publishable Newspaper material * Can be part of 'quests' as part of survey missions of 'ruined' areas etc - take pictures of location.... * 'Film' objects (consumable) - color film is available at premium price. * Exportable for out-of-game use (ie- in social media to show everyone what you are upto in 'Rapture') * Picture album object, blowups for wall pictures, etc ... (keep trophy pictures of all your achievements) * In-game darkroom tools to crop/add flying saucers ... * Slideshows to bore people to death with... --- TV camera : * 'Live feed' is possible (players can watch on their TVs or on all those public TVs for security incidents) * Its more common to 'record' footage for distribution (to TV news/whatever) * 'Video Tape Reel' objects for video recording (reusable) * Yes, YOU could be a TV reporter... (player editors would select anything good to report or be desperate to show anything) * In-Game Video Exportable for out-of-game use * Editing ?? basic editing features for video stream * "THIS IS RAPTURE" - the documentary (no doubt there will be a 'Ryan the Man' documentary eventually) --- Netgun - Fires a Net Meant to Capture/Impede a Target : * Short range, gets stuck on things in way, doesn't work too well on Houdini Splicers... * Addons, like electro-stun * Net Ammo (and recovery of those expensive little nets) * Works outside in the Ocean too. --- Dartgun - fires drug darts at target : * Part of new suite of 'capture' weapons * ?? Taser style shocker darts ??? * Not always effective on hyped up Splicers * Too many darts and oops ... stopped breathing * Try not to hit your own guys by accident --- Tripwires - wire strung across a space to trip-up an unsuspecting person : * Manually set up at location * Ordinary type is a movement hazard * Some may be 'wired' to the electrical utilities (shocking!!) * Those 'Trap Bolt' ammo items aren't as common as they used to be * Can be connected to an alarm - typical low-tech device for perimeter security --- Grappling hooks and Grappling guns : * Not so much a weapon as a way to climb things when other methods dont work * MMORPG movement now includes climbing (skills do apply) --- Team members are potentially effected by actions you take (something you didn't have to worry about in solo games) * Like shooting each other by accident. * Placement of 'unskilled' persons may be important (don't have them behind you) * If you are doing demolition, you may want to make sure the area is clear. Add Asbestos firesuits/armor for dealing with flame shooting Splicers (and fire extinguishers??) * Tend to make the wearer clumsy/encumbered --- Behavior of 'captured' Splicers (who have to be brought back to 'the clinic') * Another scripted mode of behavior for NPC Splicers (in restraints, ranting and frothing, etc) * Have to cart them back all that way (wheel-barrow sounds more and more useful) * Some of those restraint thingees we saw on the walls in Persephone sound kinda useful now (clinic probably needs a supply). * Straight jackets take two people to put on someone. * If you capture them (Splicers), they have to tell you where their Pot-O-Gold is (yeah right...) --- City Hall Map New Rapture History Model (Sitting in City Hall adjacent to the 'council chambers') * Shows ACTUAL progression over time of growth of the New Rapture (this server) * Includes period before player game from the 'first starting' ('Johnny' and Tenenbaum setting up the new Rapture) * City Historian records significant events (and names names) - see the archives. --- Quality of Work Results - a Product with quality of materials used, of skill, and happenstance * Skills increase quality/speed * Proper/better materials required for higher quality items produced * Things do break/go wrong (tools, item being produced is ruined..) - Less likely with higher skill. (Note to self - add 'Skyway' to BioShock Rapture MMORPG ???) * Bathysphere system is sortof a skyway (with the neutral buoyancy and the cable tow line .... and 'grip') * Construction cargoes can be moved using Metro cable ways (of course they only run certain places) * Maintenance Daddies can use Metro cableways for transport (they have a 'cable grip' as part of their equipment) * Sorry, no 'Tears' in this game. Buried at Sea (DLC) they thought about adding some dim mechanism to travel the Pneumo system the way you did Skylines in Columbia (very sloppy, half-baked and rushed idea -- and has nothing to do with anything we saw in original Rapture) --- The Scenic Survey Viewers (coin operated binoculars) (as seen in Arcadia/Hephaestus) * Another precision optical device that has uses (Bounty offered). * Not sure why they have what looks like a little nuclear warning symbol on them (close-up of metal label). * Odd that in Arcadia they were looking straight into a bunch of trees (obscuring the view). --- Anybody ever thought : What if we put big hydraulic legs and arms on one of those Metro Bathyspheres ??? * MECHS !!!! Maybe some of these are lying around somewhere leftover from the building phase of Rapture. * The book talked about subs used for construction which had 'arms' to manipulate large structural components. * Sounds useful, and ugly enough to scare a Big Daddy (in the water anyway). * Would they work outside the water??? Hope the Splicers don't get some of them... (rumor for quest to investigate...) Austen Bathysphere Co. (map in Metro exiting Arcadia - shows Bathysphere stations). * Was there more than one Metro company ?? Cities often had competing lines. * There are many private stations (like the one seen in the MP residence ... single dock) * Since we don't have 'trucks', Bathyspheres for freight operations would be a logical use to transport tobuildings/factories/industrial sites. * Just big enough to move your Hotdog Vending Cart to another part of Rapture (wheel barrows fit easily). --- --- --- More secret/hidden doors/trapdoors, crawl-ways, crawling thru air-ducts (and falling thru damaged ones) in the game: * Template scripts to add these (and 'building blocks' for building sections to include many alternate locations for these when buildings Auto-generated.) * Many in BS1/BS2 were originally to hide various environmental control machinery and other utility stuff. * Always good places to find caches of goodies overlooked by years of Splicer scrounging (lotsa people in Rapture kept illegal goods out-of-sight...). * Also as hidey-holes for Splicers to use as their 'home' (so be careful when you find one - you might get a surprise). * Various hazards like fans in air ducts. * Secret door activation triggers/buttons/levers * Manholes down to the sewers --- Remote Control Bots (a TV view like a spy drone) : * Radio control unit for the operator. Range may not be great thru walls and various interference. * Player control interface - Much simpler than a AI controlled unit (and maybe less likely to shoot at you by mistake) * "Send in the Bot" to scout around (and then pull the expensive Bot out when someone starts shooting at it) * All kinds of 'Bot' accessories (stealth bots, gunship bots, 360 degree scanner bots, lifter bots?) * Probably all very expensive and prone to failures -- the mission now is to RECOVER that expensive Bot.... * Bot repair skills in demand (city has more than a few Bots used in their Security Apparatus) --- The City Levels Vary Alot (seabed varied): * BS1 content (look out windows) many of the building you are in sitting on bedrock (or even as part of interiors like Arcadia) yet you look across at same level and you are looking at 10th-15th floor of a building whose foundation is far below you. (I noticed a few 'mistakes' buildings just floating in the water - must be made of the same stuff Columbia was made of). * Would probably have elevators down to 'street level of main city street grid (streetways, trolleys and utility tramway). * Seabed has rocky ridges with some buildings built on them. Separate transportation lines climb to them like in a city with hills (MetroWay Bathyspheres don't care as they can cross open space on the tow cables). * The large rock formation (Mount Ryan) to the north extended up to quite shallow depths (100 ft) * The Abyss drop-off must be an ancient collapsed volcanic vent. Ordinary Bathyspheres and subs cannot go down there. --- --- --- DNA tags (Mentioned in Novel) for 'Genetic' Security Identification: * Used by Bots/Security scanners as identification, Friend or Foe (apparently not that hard to 'hack') * For access to Vita-Chambers/Bathyspheres (must've been a newer less-Hackable system) * Genetic tech components have been in short supply (or hard to develop with reliability) * Few people would ACTUALLY understand 'Genetic' tech details, and like 'radium/Atomic/electric' earliers it becomes a Buzzword. --- Item Locks with 'Team' access: * When player places an item it is locked from other player/NPCs from moving ** Residence ** Jobsite & work locker(lockable container) ** In street areas for a limited period (like when transferring loads) ** Locked doesn't mean it wont be shoved aside if its blocking traffic (also subject to fines) * Interface to Control lock permissions/access - for Team, for individuals(list) * Shipments of materials/items being turned over to customer drop off /pickup (invoice) * Marking items that can be shared between 'Team' members - shared resources * Player cooperation needs something similar (Griefer lock - cannot be sold without release from mutual lock) --- Secret Stashes of Goods: * Ryan and others with money imported many goods to sell in Rapture during the time it still wasnt 'Self-Sufficient'. * Some may be types of items that would take a long time for Rapture to start to produce itself, and others that likely would never be replaced 'quality' goods... * Cold storage in tunnels (just turn the heat off...) * Likely well hidden. Some looted over the years, others grabbed by Atlas to bribe citizens with. * Minerva's Den had a public facility for 'storage'. (Air-Tite Archives) * Many people kept 'contraband' type items or even just hoarded things as the situation got worse (many small hiding places throughout Rapture) Dr Freds Psychiatric Clinic and Asylum ("You have to out of your head to want to come see us") : * For those minor adjustments after going from 'Insane Splicer' to 'Normal' * Various psychiatric assistance is available. * Safe Facilities for longer term relocating of mentally effected citizens. Light Switches (which work): * Lots of lights in Rapture - didn't see one switch to turn them off/on * NPCs, of course, know how to use them (usually residences and closed businesses) * Power outlets/sockets (did you see any of those in the game either?) for equipment/tools. --- Mini-Subs used in Rapture would have to be battery powered: * Or compressed gas 'fuel' (many torpedoes in WW2 worked off compressed air), * Another area for some neat Rapture bio-engineering for fuel-cells * Remanufacturing of sub/bathysphere batteries needed since most have gone well past their warrantee dates. Quest scenario for the MMORPG having a Splicer Pirate Sub with a captain who's a cross between Captain Nemo and Jack Sparrow.. (Captain Neek Narrow??? Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of ADAM...) "What a sub is ... is freedom" * Must be robbing ships up on the surface - not a good thing for Rapture being kept 'secret'. More interesting Loot on Splicers: * Insane ones might have the weirdest things on them. You never know what 'mementos' they might keep... * If you were a Splicer wouldn't you carry around your 'good' stuff so that some other Splicer couldn't ransack you 'lair' as successfully while you were away?? (even with the boobytrapping) * Many Splicers memories are notoriously bad, its likely they keep their 'combinations' written down on their person * Lots of stuff falls off of Splicers when they get whacked, and they also drop things when they decide to run from you. * Likewise, where they live there might be a bit more than the few measly items we saw in BS1/BS2. --- General Physics effects : * Things hanging from ceiling swinging when struck, can fall, etc.. * Impact damage on objects (beyond the 'scratches' using decals/animations(spewing liquid/steam, chips flying) * Fluid effects - more splashes?? (alot of these effects are visual mainly and could be mostly done on client) * Multiple collisions (more than 2 objects involved) * Ragdoll (body physics) effects we saw in BS1/BS2 * Objects being knocked-apart and the separate parts going in their own directions. * Momentum of moving objects. --- --- --- --- --- . .